bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy
:For other uses, see Bendy (disambiguation). is a cartoon character from his own cartoon show, created by Sillyvision. From in-game, he is also the main antagonist in Bendy and the Ink Machine, first appearing in Chapter 1 and onward. Description Bendy is a devil-based cartoon character that, like other older cartoon characters, only has two colors, which are black and white. His cheerful-looking expression sports a wide, toothy grin and Pac-Man styled eyes. He wears black shoes, a white bowtie, and a pair of gloves which closely resemble Mickey Mouse's. The shape of his head resembles cartoony "horns". As seen from the entire first chapter, he only appears as a large cardboard cutout. Bendy's structural height is nearly the size of Henry. Appearances Chapter 1 In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, Bendy first appears as numerous cardboard cutouts throughout the Workshop. One cutout can jumpscare the player twice, while even moving on their own. * Firstly, moving without being looked at once after entering the Power Room for the first time also when preparing to collect the items. If Henry walks far ahead and goes back, the cutout disappears. * Secondly, when Henry moves closer to the hallway that leads to the Projector Room, peeks out from the right side of the said room after collecting all six items. And then, it leans against the wall lifelessly. He is also seen animated on a screen in the Projector Room. Chapter 2 Bendy will appear in the upcoming second episode. Trivia * Bendy's appearance may be based on a combination between Felix the Cat and Mickey Mouse's 1920 generation. * Bendy appears in the loading screen before beginning the gameplay. * Strangely, Bendy's cutout doesn't have a neck. In that case, his head appears to float about few inches away from his body. It is unknown why, but it could be just for paranormal reasons (if it really wasn't a modeling error), as the cardboard turns out possessed when he is seen moving briefly. * Bendy is seen wearing a tutu in the poster for "The Dancing Demon". * Sketches of Bendy can be seen on few desks from the Workshop, one being a cartoon version of Bendy's head on a square along with the word "No", assuming that the sketch could be Bendy's rejected design. * A whistle can be heard from throughout the trailer for Chapter 2. It is unknown if this the whistle made by Bendy himself or just for the trailer's music. ** Interestingly enough, the whistle sounds similar to Mickey Mouse's own whistling tune from the 1928 Disney cartoon where he first appears, Steamboat Willie. * From Chapter 1's trailer, Bendy's cutout from the Workroom is standing from the left side of the dresser. From in-game, however, the cutout is standing away from the filming screen. * From Chapter 1, after the second jumpscare of Bendy's cutout (once collecting all six items), when walking to the Projector Room before activating the ink flow, there are few ink puddles on the floor, assuming that Bendy's cutout can move by "hopping" while leaving the ink puddles behind. ** This may suggest that ink could reanimate objects. In that case, Bendy's cutout isn't possessed. * The detail-lines from Bendy's gloves seem to change. From Chapter 1, each glove sports three lines, nearly identical to Mickey Mouse's. However in Chapter 2, the lines from both gloves are replaced with two circles. It is unknown why, although it is assumed that the developers wanted to slightly redesign Bendy to make him less similar to Mickey Mouse. Gallery Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine.png|Bendy in the Steam background. Bendy.gif|Bendy as seen in the game's trailer. Bendy.jpg|Closeup of Bendy. BendyHide.jpg|A first scare of Bendy's cutout. Benya.png|Bendy from the trailer. SteamGreenlightBendy.png|Bendy in the Steam Greenlight image. FearTheMachine.gif|Bendy in the "Play Chapter One" logo, animated. Seeyouonsteam-qywzdury.gif|Bendy from the "See you on Steam" image. Chapter1.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 1 image. Chapter2Teaser.png|Bendy's head in the Chapter 2 CandleNBendy.png|Bendy in the 2nd Chapter 2 teaser. teaser. MysteriesAwait.jpg|Bendy in the 3rd teaser for Chapter 2. Chapter2Vid.gif|Bendy in Chapter 2's Teaser Trailer. Chapter-2-coming.jpg|Bendy's head from the Chapter 2 logo. Hands.png|Bendy's hand redesign. Bendy-head.png|Bendy's head from the credits and gamejolt page. Thedancingdemon.png|Bendy's poster for the Dancing Demon. BendyHeadUp.gif|Bendy's head from the end of Chapter 1's credits. SneakyBendy.gif|Bendy peeking from behind the edge. BendyAnimationPlay.jpg|Bendy's animation. BendyAnimationPlay2.jpg|Bendy's animation from another angle. Orchestra Room Bendy.png|Bendy in the Orchestra Room. Pure.png|Bendy's sketch from a drawing table. BendySpotlight.jpg|Bendy laying in a spotlight in a crossway corridor. Film.gif|Bendy laying next to the film camera, animated. MerchLogo.png|Bendy's Gift Shop logo. BendyShirt.jpg|An official Bendy shirt. Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|An official Bendy poster. BendyStand.jpg|A purchasable Bendy stand. Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2